1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel methods for the detection of diagnostic base sequences in sample nucleic acid. In particular the invention relates to the use of tailed primers in such methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention is an improvement on currently established procedures for the detection of nucleic acid sequences. The detection of nucleic acid sequences is a desirable and necessary procedure in the following exemplary areas; detection and diagnosis of alleles responsible for genetic diseases in humans and other species; detection and diagnosis of DNA sequences associated or linked to genes that may or may not be involved in disease in humans and other species; detection and diagnosis of neoplasms and the effects of therapy of neoplasms; detection of and distinction between different pathogens (eg. viruses, bacteria and fungi); determining the purity of animal strains and pedigrees; distinguishing and identifying different humans and animal samples in forensic medicine.
The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,202 and 4,683,195 has been used to amplify specific DNA sequences. However, PCR does not, by itself, provide a method to detect single base mutations. It has been necessary to combine the PCR with other techniques, for example allele specific oligonucleotide probing of PCR amplification products.